


Ante

by ChucklesTheMime



Series: The Auction AU (Retcon) [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/ChucklesTheMime
Summary: A charity auction, with an interesting prize.ANTEA forced bet required, in some types of poker, of all players before the hand begins.
Relationships: Apolinario Mabini/Jose Alejandrino, Emilio Aguinaldo/Apolinario Mabini, Emilio Aguinaldo/Apolinario Mabini/Jose Alejandrino
Series: The Auction AU (Retcon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562347
Kudos: 4





	1. Staking

**Author's Note:**

> A retcon of an old fic I made in 2016, entitled To The Highest Bidder.
> 
> [[[ Link to the original fic: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398881 ]]]

It was a cool evening. There was a light breeze flowing into the grand foyer. There was the clink of glasses and the hum of people chatting in the background. Miong was at a gala with friends, acquaintances, and a whole lot of strangers.

The foundation they're involved with had this quirky auction every year. The highest bidder snags a date with the person auctioned. The gimmick has been proven to be effective in luring in funds. The auction is open to everyone who wanted to participate. The proceeds go to charity. He had his turn in the roster during the previous year. The bid for him was won by a college senior, who apparently started saving up money just to join when she learned she was invited to event. She had her friends with her and they cheered her on when she went up and claimed her prize. She stated that she had no regrets because she was contributing for a good cause. And that she gets to have a great date out of it. The date was fun. And seeing how happy his date was, eradicated what little annoyance he had for the whole thing. Even made him pay for the date, even if it was already prepaid... The expense was added to the charity proceeds.  
  
This year, Pole was chosen. And, His eyes went around the room as he took a swig of his drink. He found Pole, and saw him with all sorts of people fluttering around him... Pole was dressed in a gray suit, a cream-colored shirt and a pale blue tie. Oh boy... The ladies are abuzz. Women always had their eyes on Pole. He was a looker, after all. Tall. High, sculpted cheekbones... And he actually bothered to put some effort to dress up tonight. His personality was what makes them gravitate toward him, though... When he wasn't all business, he was approachable enough. Kind. He seems uptight and proper on the outside. And he was. There was this air of confidence and authority. He knew how to carry himself. He had a presence that is firm, but does not boast. The whole package is sure to incite curiosity. A cool, calm, collected lawyer. But he was also a warm person under all that. He knows that from all their talks over coffee and booze. Hanging out...

And, well. What do you know... Jose was just around the corner. Ugh. Jose Alejandrino.He was his friend. But recent developments made him really uncomfortable with the guy's presence. Whenever Pole was also around, that is. He groaned and took another gulp as he saw the tall, midnight blue-clad figure walk toward him.

"Hey." Jose spoke up as he nodded at Miong in greeting.

"Hey..."

"Lots of eyes on the prize. Looks like there is gonna be a lot of bidders tonight... "

Miong smirked and pointedly looked at Pole. "Well, can't blame 'em."

"Can't indeed..."

Miong wanted to smack the guy on the back of his head. He knew Jose liked Pole. And he did too. Which made everything unbearable. Like an itch that you just wanted a skin graft to get the shit over with. They were aware they had the same object of affection. There was a silent competition that had been going on. Looks and glares had been shot and fired. It was almost surprising that Pole has not intervened yet. He should be onto what was going on by now. Miong was also pretty sure there was something between the two of them. Or maybe he was just an idiot who was reading into Pole's actions too much. They've been hanging out alone often, even before he developed feelings for him, after all...

"Planning to be one of the bidders?" Miong blurted out.

Jose smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"Where 's the answer to the question?" Miong retaliated. Even if he knew. 

Jose is going to bid. His stomach churns at the thought. Or maybe that was just the scotch. He hasn't really filled up on the hors d'oeuvres. He only had about 3 pieces of those tiny, ridiculous appetizers. He already had about two scotch and sodas.

Barking out a small laugh, Jose grinned. Shrugging, as he turned and walked away.

"Tangina..." Miong wanted to throw his glass on the ground. But it would be a shame to ruin the nice, red carpet. Although, it would get him less trouble than smashing it against the head of the man who just walked away... Looks like he has to slow down on the fire water. Lest he get into trouble tonight. He knew that was where he was headed, though. He knew it in his gut.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he reached enough distance, Jose looked over his shoulder to see Miong retreating to a corner and pointedly glowering at the floor. His grip tightening around his glass. Somehow he wasn't so sure if he made things better in his favor, or worse. He wasn't originally going to push with it. But seeing how Miong is reacting to the possibility felt worth it.  
The look on the man's face right now was priceless. A small victory, on his part. But he knew he might drive Miong over the edge too. It was dangerous. But somehow, it was a great opportunity for himself... He'd been trying to tone it down. Both for his and Miong’s benefit. Because they didn't want to drive Pole away. There had never been an all-out war. Maybe if he won this round... Where they would end up finally shedding light to Pole about how they both felt for him... He could see if he really did have a chance.  
He dreaded it. But he knew there was already sparks between the two. That was his disadvantage. But sparks be damned, it wasn't a flame yet. He could still easily put it out. At this point he wanted to smother it.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abashed, Pole was sure his face was pink. So close to the main event, he was regretting saying yes to it. Sure, it was for a good cause... But it was still embarassing. All eyes would be on him. And with a purpose too. To win him as a date for a night. He had no idea how Miong handled this last year. But then, sometimes that guy can be a rock. Multi-faceted... Stern... Steady. Push him hard enough, and he will crush you.

The emcee took the stage and proceeded with the program. The stagelights were bright and blinding. He was used to it. But somewhat, tonight, he was acutely aware of how the light seems to burn right into his retinas as he stood in the corner. Lots of eyes on him. Smiles on most of the faces. Expressions of anticipation...

"And now, as the finale of our auction tonight, we have Mr. Mabini.”

Pole walked towards the middle of the stage. There was some cheering and whooping.  
  
"I know a lot of you have been anticipating this. So we're gonna skip all the stuff and get right to it. You guys know the drill. Alright. Bid starts at five thousand... Do we have five thousand?" The emcee announced.

A woman with brown hair in a nice up-do and a low-cut blue dress raised her paddle.

"Five! Do we have six?"

At that cue, a woman in dark green responded. 

"Six thousand! Do we have seven? Seven five?"

"Seven five." A woman in red responded. 

Pole couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the denomination. 

"Alright. Eight?" 

"Eight." Quickly entered the woman in blue.

"Eight-five? Do we have eight-five? Nine?"

"Ten thousand." A deep, naturally raspy voice shouted out.

Jose. That voice was Jose’s. Pole recognized his voice and started to look for the man amongst the crowd. He found him at the back row. His glasses gave a gleam as the crowd got their attention back to the stage. 

This was ridiculous, Pole thought. His friend was just probably doing that to raise the winning bid. 

The silence was broken by the emcee. "Ah... Umm, Ten. We have ten. Do we have eleven?... Eleven." 

"Eleven." 

"Alright. We have eleven. Do we have twelve---"

"Wait." All heads whipped at Miong’s direction. He was half frowning as he raised a paddle. "Fifteen thousand." 

What. In. The. Actual. Fxck.

Almost everyone whipped their head towards Miong’s direction. He seemed to ignore all the gaping looks as he took a drink from the crystal flute he was holding. The light, bubbling, golden fluid in it was reduced in half when he was done. 

At that, the emcee recovered and spoke up after clearing her throat. "Well. Wow. Fifteen. Do we have sixteen?"

"Sixteen." It was the woman in blue. She looked a little unnerved by the development. The silence that befell the crowd seemed to amplify all the focus on the running auction. 

"Seventeen." Jose bid again.

Pole wanted to shout at the two to make them cut this lunacy off. But he was too stunned to do anything. He felt cold. He was tense as fxck. It was as if his feet were nailed to the stage and encased in blocks of ice. He could not wrap his head around why his friends were doing this. Right here. Right now. Because this was nuts.

"Okay. E---"

"Eighteen-five." The lady in red challenged.

"Twenty." Jose announced sternly.

What the damned hell--- Anong pinag-gagawa ng mga gagong 'to---?

"Twenty-five." Miong nonchalantly raised his paddle and finished his drink. Placing the glass on the tray that the server near him held-out...  
At that, he saw the lady in red sigh. 

“Thirty.” Jose shot a glare at Miong. 

Miong straightened up as he steadily held his paddle up whilst he put his free hand in his pocket. “Fifty.”

The emcee's eyes bugged out. All eyes were on Miong. He was pretty sure his own eyes were about to roll down into the floor. Like the marbles his brain was turning into. Because this shit is crazy.

Miong raised an eyebrow as he looked directly at the emcee.

"Oh. Yeah. So. Fifty?” The emcee scanned the crowd as low murmurs rose. Sending a look at Jose and the Lady. Jose gently shook his head. "...going once? Going twice? SOLD. Mr. Aguinaldo wins the bid."

Miong got up, strode across the room and went up the stage. He was an imposing figure. Dressed in a charcoal gray suit, a black silk shirt, maroon tie, and the expression on his face that gave nothing away. He reached as the emcee handed him the envelope containing the card of congratulations and the details of the prize. "Congratulations, Mr. Aguinaldo." He accepted the envelope and tucked it into the inner pocket of his coat. As the woman made a move to shake his hand, Miong turned and grabbed Pole's hand and walked off the stage.


	2. Blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naks ambilis.  
> Ahahah.  
> Enjoy.

Pole was practically tripping over as he kept up with Miong’s pace. They raced as fast as the confusion and questions flooded his head.

They made a quick passage through the halls of the hotel and he can hear that Pole was getting breathless. He kept going as he swam in his thoughts about how pissed he was that Pole had just been treated as a prize in a stupid competition. He wanted to kick himself because, idiot that he was, he'd just participated in it. And even freaking won the stupid thing.

“Miong! Ano ba." Pole stopped walking and almost fell over because Miong kept going. 

"...!" Miong skidded to a halt. 

"Seriously. We can stop now. We're well away from the gala." 

"Ah. Sorry." Miong ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. It was just sinking in that they were already in an obscure area and away from people. 

"So... Are you gonna tell me?" The lawyer’s lips thinned and his gaze was piercing. 

Miong’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Pole so quickly, it was almost a miracle he didn't strain his neck. "Ha? What do you mean..."

Pole straightened his suit, loosened his tie a little and popped open the top button of his shirt. He put his hands on his sides and frowned. It was clear he felt hot from all that walking. He's turned pink. Miong tried to focus on the situation, rather than the pale, flushed neck that peeked from under the man's cream, shirt collar. The yellow undertones of the pale shirt was giving contrast and complement to Pole’s exhausted blush. 

"That madness that just happened there, Miong. What were you and Jose thinking? Anong kagaguhan yun, ha?" Pole huffed. Cheeks red from the long, brisk walking. "If that was a prank, you two silly men just dragged out a very expensive one. I know the proceeds go to charity, but you idiots ended up bidding too high and one of you even won." 

Miong stared at Pole. His eyebrows knitting together as he put his hands in his pockets... 

"Kagaguhan...?" He blinked "You really don't know?..." 

"Aren't you gonna answer me? What do you guys think you were doing???" His tone was sharp.

Miong threw his head back and started laughing. "Wow." 

That earned a raise eyebrow and a glare from Pole.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're really asking." He stopped laughing and sported a bitter smirk. "Seryoso, Pole? Hindi mo ba talaga alam...?" 

Miong’s lips thinned into a straight line and he went closer to his interrogator. Pole backed into a column as he planted a hand on the surface on each side just over his shoulders. Trapping him. The roles reversed. 

"What do you think?" Miong challenged. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pole swallowed and looked away. "You're too close. Stop." 

Miong’s body was just a few inches from his. So close, he could feel how warm the other man was. Smell his cologne. Feel the full impact of the intensity of his gaze. He was sure he was turning redder too... Frowning, he "Miong, you're drunk..." He muttered. Hoping to snap his friend out of it. 

He let out an exasperated sigh. "We've gone out many times before, Pole. Two scotch and sodas and two flutes of champagne are not enough to get me drunk. I'm sober. And I'm serious." 

"This is insane..." 

"Yes. Yes, it is." 

". . ." He opened his mouth but it seemed like he lost his voice. He couldn't think straight. His head was swimming as his mind was flooded with thoughts. And his heart was getting polluted by mixed feelings of ease and nervousness. Comfort and chaos. He tried to avoid it. But he and Miong’s gaze locked. He felt scathed by Miong’s stare. Scalded. 

"Come on, Pole. I know you see it. You're smart. You're not telling me you're a sharp lawyer, and yet a dense man, are you?" Miong pleaded. 

"No. I'm not." Pole straightened up and freed himself by gently swatting away Miong’s arms. His expression turned grave. "This was a competition, wasn't it. Between you and Jose”  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miong felt a vice grip his heart as Pole’s gaze turned icy. He knew he had to answer or his bestfriend was leaving. "...yes. It was. But it wasn't supposed to be."

Pole’s eyebrows shot up. "So I'm the prize. I'm just some prize for the both of you." 

"I wasn't going to--" 

"No. Shut up." Pole pointed a finger at him. Shaking, as if he was trying not to jab it into his face. "Whatever is going on. I am out. Hear me? OUT. I don't care what silly games you think you guys are playing. I won't be part of it. I WILL NOT.” 

“Pole…” 

"Teka.” Pole held a hand up to stop him. “Kung ako man ang dahilan niyang kagaguhang ginagawa niyo, wala akong pakialam. Wag niyo akong idamay. I never thought you guys would do something this ridiculous." He buried his face in his hands and slumped against the wall.  
He wanted to pull Pole into his arms that very moment. But he was the reason why he was like that right now. 

"Nililito niyo ko eh. Alam kong---..." Pole put his hands down and looked up the ceiling as if it had the answer to his dilemmas "Hindi naman ako manhid eh... I knew this was gonna be a problem. Eventually. I just never thought na may gagawin kayong ganito. Ayoko ng gulo..." 

"You want the truth?" Miong tried to breathe and managed to let out a heavy sigh. "Napikon ako. I took the bait. And won. And to tell the truth, hindi lang din ako maka-settle that Jose was going to win. I am not exactly proud of this. And I am not loving it. Because you are not just a prize to be won. I never think of you like that. You're much more than that. You're too good for that---" Shit. He was not drunk. But the alcohol and how it was not being slowed down by enough food was definitely making him more honest. This was word-vomit, right here.

Pole stiffened and slowly put his hands down. He still had a frown on his face, but the lines on his forehead softened. "...What are you trying to say here?" 

Okay Miong, he thought to himself. You already jumped off the cliff. The landing isn't getting any softer. "I came to this event as nothing more but a guest. With zero intentions. I know I ended up doing something childish and stupid. I'm sorry. I was just going to see through things as they were... I just couldn't stand the idea of you going out on a date with Jose. Okay pako sa kung anong meron ngayon eh. If one of those ladies won, I probably would have kept my peace." 

Fxck. He basically just confessed here. Didn't he?... 

Pole crossed his arms. Studiously looking at the floor. But Miong knew his bestfriend was still listening. Trying to rationalize everything despite being visibly confused and exasperated... 

"Shit. This is getting out of hand." Miong muttered under his breath.

"You think." 

“Pole… I messed up. Naasar ako at nauwi sa public disaster. I'm going to talk to Jose. If that helps. Okay?" 

"Pag nagka-falling out kayo dahil lang diyan sa katangahan niyo dito, wag kayong umasang kikibuin ko kayong dalawa." The man was speaking so fast in his anger, that a bit of the batangas accent was peeking out. 

"Okay. That's acceptable..." No, not really. Just shoot me if you're gonna do that.

"Sinabi na nga ba talaga. I should not have let myself be part of the auction. I just never thought this would be the reason why I'd regret it." Pole rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Alam mo... Ganito. Dahil andito narin... Let's use up that damned date that got us into so much trouble tonight. Kahit yun lang. Wala akong ibang hihingin. We go out all the time anyway, don't we?..." Miong swallowed nervously as he struggled to continue. "...Can we just pretend that shit did not get this messy? So that when we see each other tomorrow... " 

Pole’s eyes were glossy as he looked up. "Alright." His lips thinned. "...BUT. I wont be hitching a ride home with you tonight. I need you to at least give me this night to clear my head. Okay?" 

Miong nodded. "Understood..." He turned to leave. But an impulse kicked in him. He twisted and grabbed Pole by the back of his neck and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. With that, he quickly went back to striding toward the hallway. Refusing to see the look in Pole’s face.

"Miong…” 

"Yeah?" He stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn.

“…Stay safe."

He waved and sighed as he continued walking away. 

He thought about Pole’s goodbye when he reached his car and got in. He let his head fall onto the wheel with a thud. “Alam mo, Apolinario… Those are the kind of things you don't say to a guy who basically just poured his heart out for you." A man who was rushing to leave you after doing something that basically made his heart beat against hid rib cage like a trapped animal. He can't help to wonder about a line he's heard before. The one regarding which one was the bigger idiot. The idiot, who refused to acknowledge that he is loved. Or the idiot who was in love with that idiot. He was pretty damned sure it was the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's follow the other bidder in the coming chapter. ;)


	3. Float

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at the other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some actual rewrite. Ish.  
> (Not just a few sentence revisions. EYYY.)  
> I hope you like this chapter.

“Grabe. Talaga bang nangyari yun?” Ramon had a bewildered expression. He almost forgot about his drink. But as soon as he remembered he had one, he took a big gulp. 

“Yes.” Evaristo replied as he studiously swirled the cocktail in his own glass, then squinted at the liquid. 

“Ang kalat nila…” He proclaimed, before sipping his drink.

“Sir Ev, hinay lang dyan.”

“Pangatlo ko pa lang.”

“I know. Naka tatlo ka na. Buti kung kaya mo pag marami.”

“Mag ga-grab naman ako pauwi.” 

“Umm… No.” 

“I’ll be fine.~” He smiled as he finished his drink.

“…Pucha.” Ramon gaped at him as he drank. 

He lets out a sigh. “Ihahatid na nga lang kita pauwi. My god.”

“Thank you, Monching.” Ev giggled. 

And at that cue, they saw Aguinaldo walk past them. Both of them couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as they noted that he was alone. 

“Well that explains where Miongksi is.” A familiar voice spoke out. 

“Andito ka pa pala, Drino.” Ev nodded in greeting. 

“Yeah. I’ve been looking around and searching for… Well.” He nodded towards the direction of the foyer. 

“Mission accomplished, then.” Ev mused. 

“Hmm. Not quite.” 

“Oh? Well, if you’re looking for Sir Mabini, he’s at the second floor… He said he needed some air.” 

Alejandrino winced at the last sentence. “I see.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“I’ll get going then. See you, Ev… Thank you.” He went past him and gave Ev a quick squeeze on the shoulder. 

“See you.” Ev looked at his empty glass and then gestured for a server to hand him another. 

“Umm. Wow. Di man lang ako pinansin? Ang one-track lang?” Ramon glared at the direction Alejandrino went. 

“Hayaan mo na.” Ev muttered before downing half of the contents of his glass. 

“Onga eh. Parang si Sir Ortiz lang nag-eexist sa harapan niya. Grabe.” Manuel turned to Serging before the continued. “That was quite a scene. Akalain mo may kasunod pa palang ganap.” Nonong snickered. 

“Langhiya, kelan ka pa andyan?!” Ramon quickly turned to look behind him. 

“Serging and I were here around the time you promised Sir Ortiz a ride home.” Manuel grinned. 

“My god…” 

“Walang kinalaman si God dito.” Nonong rolled his eyes. “Pero Sir Ortiz, bakit niyo sinabi ke Sir Alejandrino kung nasan si Sir Mabini?” 

Serging lightly hits him with his elbow. 

“OW.” 

“…drama queen.” 

“I admit to that naman.” Manuel tilts his chin up. 

“At bakit naman hindi?” Ev raised an eyebrow as he addressed them.

Sergio, Manuel and Ramon quietly looked at each other. 

“Wala po. Hayaan niyo lang itong si Manoy. Makulit lang talaga. Tapos nakainom pa.” He nudged Nonong again. 

“Hindi ako lasing, though. Makulit lang talaga ako.”

“Unfortunately.” Ramon quipped.

“Whatever…” Ev dismissed, and got another drink from the server passing them. Much to the horror of the onlooking Ramon.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

“Hey... I've been looking for you guys." 

“Jose. I really don't want to be around anyone right now, okay." Pole shakily told him. He sounded like he was exerting effort not to yell.

Jose knew something happened between the two when Miong whisked Pole away. He'd been trying to find them for a while. Fearing Miong would do something brash... He followed Ortiz’ tip, and stumbled upon Pole on one of the balconies, leaning over the rail, with his elbows propped up on it. His two hands clenched into fists as he had them against his forehead. Face red from what looked like frustration. 

Ah. It just pains him to see Pole like that. Especially as it was mostly his fault. Perhaps, even entirely. 

He wondered how the hell it ended up like this when he told himself before, 'Kapit lang. Wag kang mahuhulog.' Well, whoops. That shit had long been flushed down the toilet. Ever since he realized how much he could not stand to see Pole give certain looks at Miong. When he felt twinge of irritation when he spent time with Miong when he could choose to spend his time with anyone else. Time he used to actually spend with anyone else.

Jealousy. It nags you into submission. Noisier than the conscience, and morphs your mind into a chaotic coalescence. Bound to cloud anyone's judgement. Had the potential to corrupt your soul. 

"That bad, huh?" He managed to speak out. 

Pole shot him a glare that was so clearly was meant as a 'Fuck you'. Great. He messed up, big time. 

"If you're pissed and you don't want to talk about it, at least let me give you a lift home, yes?” He planted a hand on the railing and sighed. “Did Miong already leave?... He was your ride, wasn't he?" 

Wow, it was hard to even try playing dumb. He glanced Miong practically jog his way to the valet just a few minutes ago. He knew their friend already left. 

He was answered with a grunt. 

“Pole…” 

"Tang ina niyo lang pareho. I swear. Hindi ko alam anong sumapi sa inyong dalawa. . . . ...mga pinag-gagawa niyo." Pole spat out. He was pointedly avoiding looking at his face as he shook his head. 

Selos. Selos ang sumapi saming dalawa, Pole. 

With a short burst of sarcastic laughter, Pole continued. "I seriously do not know how you can be so cool after the shit you guys dished out there." 

"I'm not." 

"Hah!” Pole scoffed at him. 

"I'm not." He turned and sat on the railing. Taking a look at his friend’s face and sighed. "But I know arguing about this now wouldn't do any good…” 

"Sana naisip niyo yan bago kayo gumawa ng kalokohan." 

He let out a dry, sad chuckle. "Wala nakong magagawa. Nangyari na eh. I can only apologize.” He bit his lip. “I’m sorry… I know gago ako. Ako ang nag-umpisa eh." 

"Pareho lang kayo. Gago kayong pareho. Dahil pinatulan ka rin nung isa." 

He didn't know how to tell Pole that he actually wanted Miong to take the bait. To see how far the man would go. To test if his rival was as willing to do anything as he was. And how he ended up pissing himself off as he found out the result. Miong was not backing down.  
And what drove him to do this? 

Because he finally could not sit idly by as the two of them got closer to each other. He could not let his feelings go without trying something. It just happened that envy blurred his judgement and he did not think this shit through. About the collateral. He made a catastrophically stupid move. When he saw Miong looking at Pole longingly earlier tonight, he just snapped and got to it. He wanted to regret his decision. But he couldn't. At least, not enough. Because he saw this as his only chance to start something. Whether things side on his favor or not, it starts with what happened tonight.

"I'm sorry." God. He wished it sounded like he meant it more than he actually did.

Pole just shook his head. Like he was not willing to deal with any shit at the moment. Not even apologies.

“Pole.”

"I told you I didn't want to talk to anyone. I need some space. I'm... exhausted."

"Then let me give you a lift home. Once you’re home, you don't have to see me or hear me. You can have all the space you need. You'd be away from this place and the people here. I wont make a peep. I just want to make sure you get home okay..."

Pole let out a heavy sigh. After a few moments of silence. Just when his heart was threatening to drop...

"Alright."

"Shall we go?"

Pole nodded. Still advertently avoiding looking at him as they made their way to the parking lot.

You'd be away from me, but you'd be away from him too anyway.

That was his only solace. Because even if the three of them sort this out, Miong still won that date. And he was sure Miong was going to use it. 

The time of idle warring is gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye." He muttered as he slid out of his seat. 

The drive was spent in silence as promised. He could swear he saw a flicker of hurt show in Jose’s face as he closed the passenger door. Before he turned and walked away... But he just could not deal with that at the moment.

As soon as he was in the threshold of his home, he gunned for the fridge. Tugging his tie off, on the way. He threw the thing on the couch. He felt choked. But that had nothing to do with his tie. He was already wearing it loose before he got home... He unceremoniously shrugged of his jacket and tossed it without checking if it was on the couch with his tie. Because he needed a drink. Brandy. Brandy would be good.

He grabbed the bottle from the display near the living room and a clean glass. Pouring himself some, and taking a quick gulp. He winced from the hit of the alcohol. Ice. He needed ice.

He opened the fridge and got ice. Scouring the fridge for a snack, he found sealed container of leftover pizza from when Miong last hung out at this house. Ah. Great. He shook his head as he grabbed it. Popping it into the microwave. He took a long sip from his brandy as he slumped down the couch. 

Pole was still fuming from everything that transpired that night. He had strongly mixed feelings. He was pissed. He was confused. He was torn. By the time he got home, he almost shrugged off the hurt underlying all that. But as he basked himself in the silence of his home, the echoes of it became louder. If he were to be honest, what really ticked him off the most was that he felt cornered.

He was pulled out of the ambiguity he immersed himself in. Now he can't just be indifferent even if he chooses to. What his friends felt about him was already out on the table. He had to be dumb as soup to still know nothing at this point. There will be expectations from him now. He knew he was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. He was gonna have a headache that would have nothing to do with all the alcohol he consumed this night.

He wasn't blind... But he also didn't want to be presumptive. Because they were both genuinely nice people. Also, since none of the two ever really said anything. None besides snide jests, that is. He didn't really catch on from the start. Once he got the gist, he thought he'd let them be. And he wasn't sure what he felt about any of them at that point. Nor was he sure of how serious it all was. He was also wary of anyone getting hurt. 

What do I do now??? 

The question had been ricocheting inside his brain during the whole ordeal. He knew Miong wanted him to shake off the exchange between them earlier. To hit a selective pause and reset button. But that just can't be done. Especially with that date still on. He once believed that maybe if they all kept the lid shut about this, eventually everyone would move on.

If he didn't like any of them, this would easily just be over. It could be settled faster. But that was not the case.  
  
Because he had feelings for Miong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!  
> Chapter 4 probably in a day. I'm actually dishing these out really fast. LMAO.


	4. Raise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~!  
> Welcome to inuman sessions! Half chz.  
> Hope you guys like this.

Out of the frying pan, and into the fire. 

As his footfalls made soft thuds on the conveyor belt, so did thoughts in his head.

He hasn't contacted Pole in any way since last night. He couldn't. 

He was afraid that he would end up driving Pole away if he did anything. So he was going to wait until it was Pole that talks to him first. 

He asked for time to clear his head. And he was giving that to him. He needed some time alone too...

Miong wiped some sweat off his brow and above his upper lip as he got off the treadmill. He'd set the thing in high speed. He was so lost in his thoughts, there were moments he literally forgot to breathe. His chest burned... In ways other than just from lack of breath. 

If he starts running away, there would be nowhere to hide. Their paths would always cross. They mingled in the same circles. They worked in the same industry. And most of all, he wouldn't be able to bear being away, anyway. The choice was clear. He was going to face this head-on. 

His mind took him back to the previous night...

Pole's face. Red. Contorted in confusion and frustration. He wasn't sure if were seeing things right after he did that foolhardy thing and kissed his best friend on the forehead... But he could have sworn there was the sheen of unshed tears in Pole's eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of it. He worries what boundaries he must have pushed too far. And what he could keep pushing through with...

Bzzz Bzzzzz

His phone vibrated and skidded on the table. He frowned as he picked it up, unlocked it, and rifled through the messages he has not gotten to since last night... He paused and his eyebrows shot up as he opened and read a curious one. The one he just received. 

Jose. Jose wanted to see him and have drinks.

Well... It had to happen. He did tell Pole he was going to talk to the guy.

'Sure.' 

And, sent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alejandrino had already ordered a bucket of beer before he saw Miong approaching.  
"Hey."

"Hey..." Miong took the chair opposite of him. 

They were silent until the server arrived with the beer and they thanked her.

"So..."

"So...?" Miong took a swig from his beer as he waited for him to say something.

"Last night kind of blew up at our faces, huh..."

Miong scoffed. "You think."

"After you guys disappeared..." He took a swig. "I looked around. After a while, Ev told me that Pole was upstairs. And I found him out at one of the balconies. He wasn't too happy to see me."

"What went down while we were gone didn't go so well either..." Miong took a long pull at his beer. 

He tried not to smirk about that. "I apologized for starting the whole thing. He told me he was pissed at both of us."

Miong laughed a little. "You weren't really sorry, were you."

"I was sorry. ...that I lost the auction, that is." He grinned.

They both burst laughing and clinked their bottles together.

"You know... I don't know whether I should thank you, or punch you in your stupid face." Miong muttered before taking a drink.

"Whichever action you choose would actually be acceptable... I'm more sorry that I played it out this way. Pole isn't a prize." He sighed.

"Ah, see, that's kind of why I want to punch you. Because you are totally fine with this. Freaking manipulator..." Miong shook his head. Both in annoyance and amusement.

"That's harsh... I prefer the term, `outcome engineer`." He grinned as he made quotation marks in the air. 

"I know what you feel for him, Miong. You needed a push... And that's probably the only outcome I'll be playing. This isn't a game, after all." He smirked. That doesn't mean there won't be a winner or a loser though... 

"I thought your degree was in Chemistry. Not being a sneaky ass." Miong jested. 

"Hm, for a minute there, you got me fooled about that part." The man's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm serious, though. About pursuing him." He looked Miong in the eye.

"I know. So am I." Miong returned.

"He wouldn't like us fighting about this, though." He let out a small sigh.

"No. He wouldn't. He actually told me he won't be speaking to us anymore if we did. So we have to behave from now on." Miong grunted as he finished his beer.

"Well, shit... He did...?"

"Yeap. Pointed a finger at me and everything. I got my ass handed to me last night. Fuck you very much."

"Ah... Well. He was really frosty when I found him... I offered him a ride home. Most nerve-wracking ride of my life." He chugged the rest of the bottle.

"Why? Did he unleash hell on you?" Miong cocked an eyebrow.

"Worse. Silence. Complete, cold, utter silence." He started on another bottle of beer.

"Wow... Well. Seems like we both got our asses handed to us last night. Glad we're on the same ground." Miong raised his bottle in salute.

He let out a dry chuckle as they clinked their bottles together.

Jose stared at Miong. Both amused and a little annoyed. 

No. We're not. Because besides that damned date you won, he likes you. You're one step ahead and you don't even know it. I would feel sad for you, if only it didn't skew the odds in my favor...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finished about two buckets of beer and a platter of chili cheese fries before deciding to call it a night. Alejandrino covered the bill, arguing that he was the one who called him out. Miong felt too mentally exhausted to care. They made their way to the parking lot and got to their respective vehicles. Him to his car. Jose to his motorcycle. They were both sober enough to drive. And their places were nearby. 

"Hey, Miong..."

"Yeah?"

"Enjoy that date..." Alejandrino said with a smile.

He blinked. Trying hard not to frown, he answered "I will."

More than a meet-up, that drinking session of theirs felt like a game of poker. He knew both of them were holding back details, like how players held back their aces. The two of them trying to be calm and collected in front of each other... Both bluffing about resilience, like this wasn't a development where one or both of them would end up hurt.

The cards are on the table.

And he was not backing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's minimal rewrite on this chapter from the original version. But I promise there'd be more on the next one.


	5. Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go~

Pole was supposed to call Miong yesterday. But he was hung-over. 

And, well... He chickened out like a little bitch.

'Just one drink.' As if anyone stays true to that bullcrap. 'Just one drink' is almost always a lie. In his case? Just one drink became five uneven servings of brandy.

He was at home all day. Moping around. Trying to shake off the events that transpired. But that wasn't going to pass. The day for the date that the foundation booked for the auction prize leered at him. Technically, he was supposed to be the one organizing that date. But he was going out with Miong. And that guy would definitely take charge of the thing. It's just what he does.  
God... He wanted to call the guy. But he's already lost about what to say after he sends "hey". And when the guy hits him back. How would he deal with a call? 

He doesn't like this. Being dumbfounded. He usually had at least an instinctive inkling of his next steps. The only thing that's stuck in his head, was that if he didn't make a peep any time soon, Miong would think he was still mad at him. 

He thought it was sending the message that would kill him. But it was waiting for the reply that did. 

"What a mess..."

His fone let out a beep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miong sank into his barcalounger when he read the text from Pole. He just came home from a meeting with some executives. It had been a busy day. It was a simple, 'Hey' but it meant a lot. That message lifted all the heavy feeling he had all day. The heavy feeling he had since that day, really. He almost called Pole but he held back when he realized that might be a little too rash. So he hunched over his fone and just texted back...

Miong: Hey... How have you been?

Pole: Okay, I guess.

Miong: Hmmm. Wala ka naman bang sakit?

Pole: Hindi...   
Wala. Okay lang ako...

Miong: Good. Sure ka?

Pole: Oo nga.

Miong: Naninigurado lang...   
Hayaan mo, kung may nararamdaman ka, baka signs of aging lang yan.

Pole: Akala mo naman siya kung sinong bata pa...

Miong: Hehehe. :p

He actually let out an audible laugh after that. Out of relief. Pole was talking to him again. Like he used to.

Miong: This might not be the right time to bring this up...   
But that date... Will you let me take charge of it?

Pole: To be honest, I thought you already took over.

Miong: I was half expecting it won't happen. Given... You know.

Pole: No...   
It's still on.   
The dinner's already paid for, anyway.

Miong: Really? :)

Pole: Yes.  
You know I don't like wasting money.

Miong: Saturday, di ba?   
So I'll pick you up at 6?

Pole: Sure...

Miong: Hindi ka ba excited kahit konti?

Pole: (-_-)

Miong: :( 

Pole: May sad face ka pang nalalaman...

Miong: Hahaha...  
Ikaw nga bumato ng emoji mula sa keyboard mo eh.

Pole: Not going out tonight?

Miong: Nope. Just got home from a busy day. Bahay lang muna.

Pole: Ah... Okay.

Miong: You?

Pole: Busy day tomorrow. So just resting up.

Miong: You need a ride?

Pole: I have my own car. You know that, right?

Miong: I know...

Sure. That thing he calls a car. One of these days, that old sedan is just gonna conk out. He was sure.

Pole: I'll be fine. Sa saturday na lang.

Miong: Okay... Saturday, ha?

Pole: Yes. Saturday...

Miong: Rest up na... Talk to you later?

Pole: Sige...   
You too. Pahinga ka na.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miong couldn't help picturing Pole rolling his eyes during half of their conversation. He let out a chuckle at the thought, as he leaned back into his chair. Filled with mixed feelings, he sighed. 

Relieved. Happy. Excited. Nervous. 

He wouldn't see Pole for rest of the week. But he had Saturday.

Time to make some calls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SATURDAY

Pole was fretting over what to wear. He knew that what was booked was a nice restaurant. But he had no idea how much 'taking charge' Miongy. Maybe it wasn't the clothes he was fretting about... Miong had already texted that he was on his way. And he did not know what was really in store for him. 

He was nervous, when he shouldn't be. They hung out most of the time. This had been a busy week and they haven't seen each other since that fiasco, sure... But he felt his palms dampen, and his heartrate go up.

He chose a nice pair of slacks in dark blue. A light blue, button-up shirt, and a grey blazer. Trying to look decent but not too uptight. 

God. Did he actually finally give a shit about how his 'outfit' looked like?

"Hey Pole. I'm here..." Miong spoke from the intercom.

Pole gulped. 

"Here we go..." He muttered under his breath.

He pressed the button and, "I'll be right down..."

He jogged downstairs and did a quick mirror check before opening the door. And he saw Miong. Right there with his roughly styled hair and a little smirk on his lips. His smile small, but enough to showcase those dimples of his.

Ugh. Stupid dimnples.

"Hey there." Miong was clad in dark clothing, as usual. All black, in different textures. Black, long coat. Plain, black, cotton v-neck shirt. Black, almost fitted pants.

He took out his fone and Pole heard a tell-tale click.

Pole blinked. "Why are you taking a picture???"

"Why not?" Miong grinned.

Pole rolled his eyes. Aaand another click.

"Quit it."

Miong just answered with a chuckle.

He replied with a glare.

"Okay. One selfie together, and I'll stop."

"....."

Miong gave him a child-like smile and one waggle of his eyebrows.

"Fine. One."

And so there it was. A rare selfie was acquired from him.

"Well then... Shall we?" Miong gestured.

Pole sighed. "Lead the way..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they drove off...

"So did you change where the date is gonna be?"

"Yes... And no." Miong had a smile on his lips. And he could see the hint of mischief there.

"What." He cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We're still doing the dinner, if that's what you're asking." Miong winked.

"...Fine."

Miong grinned at him.

"Eyes on the road, Aguinaldo."

"Opo, senyor Mabini."

Pole shook his head and sighed. "Loko."

With a laugh, Miong refocused on the road. 

As much as he wanted to be excited about this, without Miong noticing, of course. He couldn't. He internally cursed himself for having 'stupid little feelings'. Wishing that he could bottle it up and secure it shut with a cork....

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next:
> 
> THE DATE,


	6. DATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...forgot that I haven't uploaded this chapter. Oops?  
> But here it is now.

I think I love you a little more each day. And right now, while my questions are unanswered, that seems like the worst feeling in the world. But I have this one day. Maybe... Just maybe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner...

Dinner was going pretty well. They were having a nice chat. The food was excellent. The wine was great. But one thing had been bothering Pole since they got there.

"So. I know that this dinner had been paid for and everything..."

"Yeah?" Miong sipped some of his wine.

"But I don't think that was inclusive of having a whole reception area to ourselves."

Miong grinned. "No. It wasn't..."

"So..."

"So?" 

"So, what the hell...?"

"You let me take over, yes?" Miong cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes..."

"Just let me do my thing..." Miong winked.

"You should never be left in charge, Aguinaldo."

"Shh. Don't kill the mood."

"What mood?" Pole said with a straight face as he had the last morsel of his meal.

"See. You're killing it... Stop shooting it with your questions and just let me give you a great night. Okay?..."

"Hmmm..."

"Okay?..."

"Okay."

Miong called a server, whispered something and then stood up.

"We're not having dessert?"

"You sound disappointed." Miong sneered.

"Well. I could live without dessert." He shrugged.

That had Miong laughing. "We're having dessert. Just, not here."

"So where is this dessert going to be?" Pole cocked an ewyebrow at him.

"What happened to letting me take over?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Great. Let's go." He offered his hand.

"That's not necessary."

"A date is a date, Pole. Humor me?"

"Alright." He took his hand and got out of his seat.

Pole followed Miong's trail. They said their thankyous to the servers and the receptionist and went on their way. 

"So why does the dessert have to be elsewhere?" He asked as he put on his seatbelt.

"Because it makes the date longer." Miong winked.

". . ."

He winced. "Is the winking bad?"

"If I say yes, would you stop?"

"I will try to."

"Then, yeah. It's bad. Stop it." He felt his ears get warm.

"Okay. I'll tone it down for you." Miong still had a smile on his face. 

God. He wasn't onto him, was he?

"Just drive, Miong." 

"Right." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So they arrived at a cafe.

One Miong never knew about before. A small, homey one. Less than a dozen tables. Cozy. The subtle aroma of coffee, chocolate and vanilla mingling in the air. A whiff of what was cinnamon, probably. Quiet. And had no one else in it. 

"So we're the only ones here?"

"The staff is here." Miong shot him a smirk.

"Ha-ha... So how do you know about this place?"

"I discovered it when I went out the night and gone for a drive." Miong pulled a chair out for him, waited til Epy was seated, before sitting down himself.

"I was having a really rough day. So I decided to just go out and drive. And then I parked my car somewhere nearby, and went for a walk to clear my head better. Then, I saw this place. Since then, this became my little safe haven. When I wanna be alone, and I have the time, I come here."

"If this is the place you go to be alone, then why did you take me here?"

Miong gave him a warm smile. And just then, a lady with hair streaked with gray came to them with a greeting. She handed them menus and left for them to decide.

"Everything here is great. Everything I have tried so far, that is..."

"Then you're just making my decision more difficult." He let out a short laugh.

"The list is short. They make everything fresh, everyday. Ingredients are mostly local."

"That's great. And I approve of the price, too."

"I knew you would." Miong peered over his menu and smiled. "...So. Anything?"

"I really don't know what I want... Hmm..."

"Nothing you're in the mood for?" Miong looked a little worried.

"Well, I know I want coffee." 

"Alright... Then coffee it is. I'm getting a slice of cake, though. You're welcome to share it with me." Miong had a big smile on his face after uttering that last sentence... He gestured to the server and placed the order.

The grey-haired lady came back with a coffee press, a small ceramic pitcher of cream, two cups and a large slice of dark chocolate cake, with what looked like two thick layers of caramel. Along with two dessert forks, a small boat of extra caramel sauce and an extra dessert plate. 

"Enjoy, dear Sirs."

"We will." Miong replied.

"Thank you..." He smiled at the server.

"This is nice..." He smiled as he watched Miong pour him some coffee. 

Miong stopped to look at him. An eyebrow raised as he moved to slide him the cup.

"Ah... I mean, this place is nice." Pole studiously looked at the cup. Watching the steam rising from the cup as he stirred it with a teaspoon to cool it down...

"It is." Miong picked up a fork and started on the cake.

"Hey..." Ah, damn it. What was he going to say?

"Mmm?" 

"The cake looks good..." Oh. That was pathetic. 

"Do you want to try some? I did say we could share." Miong smiled.

"Sure." 

Miong prepped a biteful with his fork and guided it towards Pole.

"Wha--- No. I'm using my own fork, Miong. No."

"But it's a date..." Miong pouted.

"Really?" Pole glared at him. His cheeks getting warm.

"Please? Let me...?" He looked at him, pleading.

"You're stupid." Pole was now pretty sure he was blushing a little.

"I know..." Miong smirked.

"Damn it." Pole made a quick move to take what was offered. Some frosting and ganache got smeared along the side of his mouth. He then proceeded to wipe that off with his own thumb and brought it to his mouth. Not catching how Miong studied his movements.

His frown dissolved as he savored the dessert. "That's really good. I think I want one too."

"Just share with me."

Pole's face went a shade redder. "I..." He paused for a bit but came to a quick realization that he was not getting his way on this one. "Alright. But can I PLEASE use my own fork?"

"But using mine would be so much better." Miong grinned.

Pole shot him a look.

Miong's grin dissolved into a frown, then sighed. "Okay... But, only since you asked so nicely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moments passed with them conversing about work. A few whines and inside jokes were thrown around. Little things that happened during the days between this and that night at the auction. Until they eventually polished off the cake and were left with the last dribbles of coffee from the press.

"I guess dessert's done, huh?"

"It seems so..." Miong quietly muttered as he fiddled with a teaspoon.

"Unless..."

"Yes?" Miong gave him a hopeful look.

"Maybe we can walk around...? Maybe a short detour before we get to the car. The garden really looked nice..." Pole got flustered when he caught himself. "I mean... I don't know. "

"A walk would be nice." Miong smiled brightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a small garden behind the cafe. The flora were mostly flowers and herbs. Illumination came from the softly glowing decorative lanterns. The wind was fair. Not too cold. A great night for a stroll.

Pole was drinking in the simple sights. When Miong spoke up.

"Pole?"

"Yes?" He turned to see Miong with a serious look on his face.

"Since this is a date. I want to part with you by giving you something to think over."

"...You're aware we both like you Pole. Though, maybe not to the extent we hope you are. I just hope na sana, alam mo rin ang gagawin. Ako, alam ko nararamdaman ko. Si Jose din. I don't just like you anymore. I am not just attracted to you. I..."

Pole bit his lip.

"I'm already in love with you. I have been for quite some time now. And I just can't sit on that anymore. God knows, I tried." Miong sighed.

"Maybe you'd go away after tonight. Maybe this would be too hard to process. But... I can't keep mum about my feelings anymore." Miong let out a short, sad laugh. "I know I said before I didn't love winning that damned auction. But now, I am glad I was an idiot that night."

He looked him in the eyes. "Even if you end up rejecting me, I'd at least have this one date to look back at. And I'm okay with that. I just had to let you know."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. That's...all." 

Pole grabbed Miong by the collar of his shirt and pressed his lips against his. Miong's mouth tasted like the coffee that previously touched his lips with hints of dark chocolate from the decadent dessert...

"I don't have to think over anything..." He stared right into his eyes.

Miong looked at him with confusion. For a moment, he was torn between surprise and realization. He grabbed Pole, one hand on his nape and the other on the small of his back, and pulled him into another kiss. Longer and deeper this time.

Miong let out a dry chuckle. "Mmm. If I knew this was okay, I would have done this a long time ago. Think of what we could have done by now..."

"And I probably would have slapped you."

That got him a laugh. "That's true."

"Shut up. Before you make me regret everything..."

"Okay. So who's house is closer here. Yours, or mine...?" Miong leered. 

Then he saw Pole tense up at the notion. Bad joke, man. Bad joke. Shit.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't shut up. I'm still... Yeah. I was just kidding---"

"Yours..."

"What?" Miong's eyes widened.

"Your place."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee. I wonder what happens next...?


	7. Declare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody hits the jackpot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning!!!

The drive passed by in a blur. 

Miong had studiously focused on the road, as he was having a hard time grasping what had happened. And what was possibly going to happen. 

He was elated. But he he also felt like he dived off a cliff and still didn't know if he was landing on a cushion, or end up hit some rocks and get swallowed by waves. He only felt the landing when they reached his place and went inside. The sound of the door shutting close seemed so loud.

He was definitely caught in waves... He wasn't drowning. But he was internally thrashing and trying to stay afloat...

"So..."

"So...?"

He closed the distance between them and pressed his forehead against Pole's and cupped his face in his hands... Tracing his thumb over the blushing apples of the other man's cheeks. 

Pole couldn't help but laugh a little as he placed his hand over Miong's.  
The latter leaned in for a small peck, as if in question. Which, he met with a slightly longer response. 

For a few moments, they just stood there. Miong with his eyes on Pole's, with the latter eventually avoiding the eye contact from obviously being flustered.

Funny how the storm that rocked you around, was also the anchor that helped you to not drift away.

"...You keep staring at me." Pole's eyebrows furrowed. His cheeks turning a shade pinker.

"It's because I'm still making sure I'm not dreaming..."

"You're not. Although..." Pole's hands slid around his waist. "To be honest, I'm thinking the same..."

Miong laughed a little, before giving him a few more small kisses. Then tracing the side of his neck with the tip of his nose, before kissing the side of his throat. He felt his lover shudder. Then, in a moment, there was nothing but the sound of the change in their breathing. 

Him, sighing as he placed kisses and grabbed Pole by the waist, pressing him closer against him. Pole's breath, hitching upon the contact of his lips against his skin. His hands shifting, gripping Miong's shoulders as a warm tongue grazed the skin behind his ear. As his lips explored that pale neck, Pole's hands roam on the other man's back. 

A few nudges and shrugs, and their overcoats were thrown over the couch. 

"Maybe we should be doing this upstairs..."

"Hmm... Maybe." But the look on his face suggested that he didn't really care where they were anymore.

"Let's...?"

Pole nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miong practically tackled him onto the bed.

As they landed, the kisses and touches came as an onslaught. Shoes and socks kicked and wriggled out from. Hands roaming under each other's tops, seeking for more skin. Until Miong suddenly stopped dead, leaving Pole confused and panting. 

"What's wrong...?" His words came out as more of a grumble. It was almost surprising that Miong got what he said.

"...I want to keep going. But I want to make sure you're really---" Miong let out a groan as Pole rolled his hips against his. Feeling their erections come into contact through the barrier of their clothes. 

Those zippers were particularly annoying, he thought. 

Pole caught Miong's mouth with his, before the other man started uttering more nonsense. 

"Do you have any attachment to this shirt?" Miong's voice came out as more of purr as he crouched over him. His shirt was bunched up around his mid section. 

"No... Why?"

That was answered by sounds of ripping and some buttons flying off.

"Miong... Aside from the fact that that was a total waste of money, what am I going to wear when I go home?" Pole pouted a little, which only resulted on his lower lip being lightly nibbled on.

"You aren't going home anytime soon, so you don't have to worry about that right now." 

Miong had a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes that he was pretty sure, were making him turn beet red. 

And before he could mutter any more protests, he was arrested by Miong's tongue lapping at his nipple and his hand stroking his member over his pants. Seconds later, the pesky zipper that was in the way was opened, making the thin fabric of his briefs as the only barrier from Miong's touch. 

Warm, wet mouth against his nipple. Skillful fingers, stroking his cock. He felt like he was going to die from all the sensations. He couldn't do anything but grab Miong's shirt, which he was pretty sure he already popped and tore a few stitches from, due to pulling too hard... 

With a rough yank, Miong pushed his pants and boxers down and positioned himself in between his legs. ...Then bent down for a kiss, trailing down to his chest with a teasing nibble on his collarbone, down to his belly and then taking his cock into his mouth.

"Oh... God..."

As the salty tang hit his tongue, his chest swelled with satisfaction as he heard Pole let out a loud gasp. He worked his mouth around the hot length, stroking it with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on it and took it all in. 

Pole cried out as the pace grew faster. His hips thrust forward and he grabbed Miong's hair, pushing in his length further into his throat. He popped his mouth free and loomed over Pole, who was trembling from being so close to coming. There was a gentle rustle of clothes being slid off. And just like that, there they were. Skin to skin. No boundaries. 

Their bare bodies, flush against each other. He wrapped his hand around both their lengths, pumping and rubbing them against each other... After a few more hard strokes they both came, the hot jets slicking his fingers... He drew back and looked down at Pole, whose chest was heaving and abdomen had wet patches. He licked a small trail on his thumb, before reaching between his partner's legs. 

There was a faint sound of a bottle popping open and a lid clicking close. 

As Pole bit his lower lip in anticipation, Miong gave him a smirk. He pushed a wet finger in. Gently. 

His body was still humming from his earlier release, but he can feel another one building up in his loins. He needed a little more patience. Control. And for his love, he was willing to hold out for hours if he had to. 

When Pole finally started to be more relaxed, he pushed another finger in. His mouth parted a little as he watched his fingers enter in and out of Pole. Stretching and thrusting his fingers where he was going to be in. 

Hearing Pole moan loudly, he couldn't help but tease him a little by lightly stroking the head of his hard length with his free hand. And upon contact, his love's lovely mouth let out a curse. As their bodies writhed against each other and his fingers working Pole where he wanted to be, he was left too hungry and desperate to ask...

He positioned himself and as the blunt tip of his member nudged into Pole's entrance, Miong playfully snuck a bite on the base of his lover's flushed neck. Lightly. But with enough lick of pain to shoot across Pole's nerves and cause his own length to cry out a few drops of pearly tears. 

He knew Miong was on the edge. He could already feel the marks forming on his skin where his lips have been , but his body was flooded with sensations and he couldn't care less what kind of marks he'd be having, come morning...

Miong kissed him again. Deep. His tongue parting his mouth, delving in as he penetrated him deeper, the strokes in rhythm to his thrusts. Slow, gentle. Pole welcomed the invasion. Whatever pain he felt from the first thrust, soon dulled and faded. His moans were trapped in his throat as they tried to keep their mouths joined whilst their bodies moved in waves, slowly. But with increasing need.

After a bit of shifting around, he felt Miong slow down and eventually pull out. When he opened his eyes, he saw Miong standing near the lower corner of the bed. 

"Come here..." Miong had a hint of mischief on his lips.

Pole groaned and let Miong pull him towards the edge of the bed. Sighing in pleasure as Miong entered him again. Miong spread him wider, placing one hand on the edge of the bed, and the other on the side of his trembling arm. They locked gazes for a moment, until Miong started pumping into him. His vision got blurry as the thrusts got hard and heavy, each one hitting the right spot. A few more thrusts and he cried out as warmth filled him up, and as his come sprayed over his belly...and some getting on Miong's chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't really mind being tired. Though he had to wonder how he managed to muster up the energy to make the trip to the bathroom to prep wet washcloths for some clean up. But that train of thought was soon thrown off the rail. He was too busy enjoying looking at his lover's lips. They were redder than usual, and a little puffy from all the making out they did. His soft curls gone messy and unruly... His cheeks were still pink from the exertion from earlier's activities... That mark on his neck growing a darker red...

"I can't believe you're really here."

Pole let out a throaty chuckle.

"...so, what are we now?" Damn. He had to start opening his stupid mouth.

"What? You think I just like giving it up on the first date?" Pole rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're an idiot, Aguinaldo."

Miong opened his mouth. But nothing came out. And then, he let out some nervous laughter. "No, that's not it..."

Understanding, Pole stroked his cheek. "I took a leap. Just make sure I land okay..."

"I'll do better. I'm jumping right down with you and catching you mid-fall..."

"Even in metaphors, you have to be so foolhardy."

"And again, you're ruining a moment."

"Poor thing. He thinks I'll pity him for that..."

"Yeah... Poor thing will just keep hoping his grumpy lover will come around."

At that, Pole just shook his head and laughed. Miong buried his face in the crook of Pole's neck and soon fell sound asleep. 

It had been a long day. And he was happily exhausted.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, but there will be an Epilogue. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a long one guys. Ahahah. Stay tuned. Coz I won't be just copy-pasting and replacing the names.


End file.
